


A New Charm

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus invents a new charm just in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Charm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "candy cane." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

_A New Charm_

"Hermione?"

She glanced at her husband. Her eyes widened when she saw his mischievous expression. "Severus?"

"I've mastered a new charm."

"Oh? And what does this one do?"

"It makes a person's body part taste like a candy cane."

Hermione giggled. "Really, Severus? A candy cane?"

"Well, wife, it _is_ Christmas."

"And I suppose you've used this charm on yourself?"

Severus smirked. "You _suppose_ correctly."

"On what appendage did you use it?"

"Why don't you find out?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed as she undid her husband's trousers.

* * *

He certainly did taste like candy canes.


End file.
